Didn't think he had it in him
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: My version of what should have happened at the end of 5x06 when the team run off on another adventure. Jecker!


**Hey guys! It's me again I know I should be working on the second chapter of **_**Standing in the Rain **_**but after watching the last episode this popped into my head so I typed it up! Can you believe it! There was Conby, there was Memily, but was there any Jecker? Oh no! I swear these producers enjoy torturing us fellow Jecker fans. Anyway, enough of my bantering, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Didn't think he had it in him**

"Good luck," murmured Jess as the team ran off, adrenaline pumping through their veins at the idea of another adventure.

Today had to be one of the most tiring days in her life. All she wanted to do now was go home and sleep until there was either another anomaly or another apocalypse, whichever one came first. Her eyes drooped as she watched Matt and Emily, and Connor and Abby run off hand in hand with Becker, as alert and excited (even though he never showed it, she knew) as ever. The feelings that had swam through her mind and clenched her heart earlier that day slowly began to return at the sight of the man she had fallen in love with walk away from her, into danger once more.

When she thought that the world was coming to an end Jess looked back on her life. She regretted not telling Becker how she felt about him, she regretted not having someone to hold in their last few moments together. She even promised herself that she'd confess her feelings to him once all this was over,** if** they all got out of it alive

Of course these feelings were forgotten and replaced by fear when she and Lester were attacked by the future predators. She really thought Lester was going to die back there. Jess had always looked up to Lester as a father and to see him lying there in pain, blood seeping from his side made her freeze inside. She'd already lost one father and she was not going to lose another one.

She looked up at the man in question with a small smile on her face. Lester turned to face her and gave her his best _Lester _look.

"Well Parker, don't just stand there. Get back to work."

_Good old Lester _thought Jess as the small smile on her face grew into a large gleaming grin.

She began to walk back to the ADD with a slight skip in her step when the sound of footsteps coming towards them made her spin around.

Bursting through the doors was Becker, a look of determination on his face.

His eyes were locked on jess as he ran passed Lester, down the steps and stopped right in front of Jess. Then without any warning grabbed her arms then swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

Jess froze for a moment, trying to register what exactly was happening, but then she gave in and kissed back, her arms circling his neck as his mirrored her actions around her waist.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime when they finally released each other for air.

Becker rested his forehead against Jess's as they both tried to catch their breath.

"How many times are you going to get in trouble before I finally go insane Jess Parker?" he breathed, a wonderful carefree smile on his lips.

Jess giggled like a little school girl which made Becker chuckle.

Becker had been so worried when he'd found the ARC dark and silent and after the beetle incident a few weeks ago, Becker thought his heart had turned to ice and shattered into a million tiny pieces when he found her and saw the blood on her face.

It was then that he made a promise to himself that he would finally give in to these feelings involving the beautiful field coordinator that had plagued him these past few months and tell her everything.

And he did. He may not of used words but it was close enough and the fact that she kissed him back made his heart leap.

"You want to go for a Chinese later?" he asked, hoping that she had actually accepted his feelings and the kiss wasn't just from shock.

"I'll bring the prawn crackers," breathed Jess, both chuckled at the memory.

"No bomb defusing tonight I hope," he chuckled. "Pick you up at 7?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," The smile on Jess's lips grew bigger and brighter than before, matching the captain's.

Becker gave her one more peck on the lips then ran back out of the room, practically skipping down the corridor towards the loading bay.

Lester stood there looking back and forth between Jess and Becker's retreating figure, his eyes the size of golf balls. He stuttered as he pointed to the door then towards Jess who was walking towards the ADD giggling.

He stood there for a moment completely dazed before he shook his head a huffed.

"Didn't think he had it in him." He muttered as he made his way back to his office.

The End

**There you go! It took me about 10 minutes to write so sorry if it isn't very good. I will try and get the second chapter up soon and also try and work on my other Jecker fanfic, **_**Swimming**_**. Thank you for reading! Please review xx**


End file.
